The enclosed supplemental grant request is directed primarily at the newly developed discipline, immunopharmacology. The members of this Division have expanded considerably their activities into the areas of immunopharmacology, which is a new and developing field which offers more promise toward directing rational therapeutic measures at various rheumatic, arthritic and autoimmune diseases, as well as other immune-motivated disorders of humans. This supplemental grant is divided into three primary segments: (a) therapeutic trials of immunosuppressive agents and other similar agents in human disease, and assessment of metabolic pathways and mechanisms assumed by these agents, (b) experimental studies into various "autoimmune" animal models and the therapeutic effects of various agents, and (c) the effects of therapeutic agents, such as currently available compounds like corticosteroids, as well as "standard" immunosuppressants and potentially new immunosuppressives and anti-inflammatory agents, by in vitro studies. These new proposals, especially techniques for isolating, subfractionating and studying T and B lymphocytes, are totally new to this project and are not duplications of studies already underway in this Division.